


【洋岳】Graduation Trip - 联文第二站 （车部分）

by yige_efu_bella



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yige_efu_bella/pseuds/yige_efu_bella





	【洋岳】Graduation Trip - 联文第二站 （车部分）

吻上他的时候，李振洋觉得自己心底最柔软的地方被人轻戳了一下，他终于得到了他最想要的美好，他觉得鼻子有些酸，他只有用力的亲吻他，才能让自己觉得此刻是真实的发生着，他想就这么把岳明辉揉进自己心里。那双唇薄而柔软，他忍不住轻轻咬上一口留下属于自己的标记。岳明辉有些吃痛的吱唔了一声，却正好让对方轻松撬开了贝齿，他小心翼翼往岳明辉口腔深处探去，把自己的舌头和他的纠缠在一起，吮吸着口腔中的裹了蜜似的清甜津液。岳明辉也把搭在他腰间的手环上他的脖子，好让属于他们之间的初吻更长一些，烙印在他心里更深一些。

这一吻直到两人都快用尽了呼吸才停下，李振洋把自己的额头抵着岳明辉的，他因为有些激动而喘着气，可语气里又是无尽苦恼，

“哥哥，你知道我是谁吗…你…你知道我多喜欢你吗…你知道你现在这个样子我会控制不住自己吗…

“还是…你喝醉了…对谁都是这样…？”

“……嗯…”岳明辉出于本能的应和一声，他用力拽着李振洋的脖子把他往家里带，剩下的，让情欲和隐藏在情欲下的真心回答李振洋的问题。

 

* * * * * * * *

他们靠进贴在一起的时候，岳明辉就能知道李振洋已经硬了，他坏心眼的伸手摸了一把他的裤裆，然后环着他脖子挂在他身上告诉他卧室怎么走。

“好…好热啊……”一进屋，他就牵起李振洋的手，把它放在自己衬衣的纽扣上，“你帮帮我…”

李振洋虽然犹豫着，却也一颗一颗缓缓解开岳明辉的衬衣，把他衣衫下泛着粉红的皮肤全暴露在空气中，李振洋的视线顺着解开的扣子和大敞的布料往里看，胸口偏右的地方有着一颗褐色的小痣，他伸出指头点了点它；结实的胸肌也慢慢呈现入眼，再往里看去是他浅褐色的乳头，刚在这么一会儿暴露在空气中的时间，已经硬了起来在胸膛挺立。李振洋被眼前的香艳蛊惑着小心伸出手附上岳明辉一侧胸膛，开始轻轻揉捏，他把手上的力度掌握的很好，岳明辉舒服的小声呻吟着。

腰带的扣子被解开之后，长裤几乎是从腰上掉落下来，岳明辉身材不错，腰也算细，根本不用李振洋费力，他的下半身便只被内裤包裹着勾勒出线条。

“……哥哥…”李振洋轻声叫他，“你…你真的知道我是谁吗…”他有些不确定，不只是因为现在的岳明辉醉着酒，更是因为他不想等到他酒醒了回忆起今晚的荒唐事，要是他不是甘愿的，那两个人日后只能形同陌路。他希望在事情还有回转余地的时候体面收场。

岳明辉没再搭理他，自己上手快速扒光了李振洋的衣服，他想要他，非常想，见到他的第一眼就想，每次和他吃饭的时候也想，现在最想。只要李振洋也愿意给他。

手绕到腰后轻轻揉着他的腰窝，再沿着后背的凹陷伸进内裤里揉捏他的臀瓣。岳明辉只能紧紧抓着李振洋的肩膀，他为接下来要发生的事情而担心着，却又激动地期待着。

内裤在李振洋狠狠揉捏了两把臀瓣的软肉之后被扯下。岳明辉早就硬了，现在阴茎没了布料的束缚兴奋的翘立在小腹上，前端的铃口吐出些乳白色的浊液染在衬衣衣摆上。等他慢慢适应了下体暴露在空气中微凉的感觉，他才意识到自己的身体正成一个角度向下倾斜，不一会儿就感受到床的温软。

李振洋帮他脱下衬衣，让胸前的春光一览无余，他低头舔上右侧发硬的乳粒，柔软的舌头轻轻摁压的同时，左手也照顾着左侧。指纹摩擦着硬粒，李振洋又是坏心眼的用牙齿轻咬了一下，岳明辉吃痛，却只能在欲潮下发出单音节的词语，本就带着黏糊劲儿的京腔更是快活的打着转。

手被举过头顶，李振洋把衬衣上还挂着的领带捡起，把岳明辉的双手捆在床头的同时用膝盖打开他的腿，又把双腿折起来往他胸口上压，这样的姿势让他把岳明辉的小穴尽收眼底。李振洋只觉得自己硬的发疼，裆前的小帐篷以肉眼可见的速度撑起，他想要快些被岳明辉包裹。

正当岳明辉屏住呼吸等待着异物进入小穴的时候，他只觉得股间变得湿润，又有些冰凉，一个柔软的带着些细软颗粒的东西正附在自己的小穴上，轻轻将它打开。等到大腿内侧感受到细软发丝挂过，他才意识到那个柔软的东西是李振洋的舌头，岳明辉顿时羞红了脸，连着胸膛上的皮肤也笼罩上一层淡淡的晶莹水汽变得更加粉红。现在他浑身紧绷着，他紧张极了，于是小穴周围的肌肉也跟着收缩的厉害，前端的分泌出的液体更是流到小腹上浸湿了衣摆。

舌头在穴口打转加以润滑，李振洋伸手在岳明辉的腹肌周围蘸取了些滚烫的精液，将它们涂在小穴周围和里面，才将指节伸了进去。异物的侵入让岳明辉觉得下体好涨，他小声呻吟着发出断断续续的单音节词，脚趾也跟着蜷缩起来，李振洋拍打着他的屁股让他放松，可另一只手却握住了他的阴茎套弄起来。

“唔…!”指腹在阴茎前端来回转着圈的同时，李振洋加入了第二根手指，岳明辉一下子惊叫的坍下了腰，却控制不住的把腿张得更开。李振洋喜欢岳明辉在他身下被情欲困地无助的样子。

“我…我要…嗯…”情欲和酒精的双重作用下岳明辉觉得自己就快要溺死在快感里，他的呻吟里带着些哭腔，可李振洋却一点也不心急似的折磨他，悉心照顾着肉壁每一个敏感点。是折磨也不是，他的每一个动作都温柔极了，生怕弄坏了他最心爱的宝贝；可他耐着性子把玩，手指在内壁的爱抚每一次都让岳明辉就快要到高潮的时候突然坠落，好像要将他对自己所有的无情全都在这个时候讨要回来。

李振洋抽出手指，抓着岳明辉的两个臀瓣将它们分开，俯身用前端抵着那个一张一合的小口，

“哈…”

他太粗了，岳明辉吃力的才刚吞下一个头部，生理性的泪水便止不住的留下来。李振洋看着他的眼泪断了线珠子似的往外掉心疼得很，他只能一遍又一遍的告诉他放松。整根没入的时候，两人都不约而同的长吁一口气，李振洋这才恍惚觉得真实，阴茎被发烫的肉壁包裹的感觉让他兴奋，他觉得自己来到了乌托邦，只属于他与岳明辉的乌托邦。有那么一瞬间，岳明辉觉得两眼发黑，内壁的褶皱被硬的发胀的阴茎撑到极致，但被李振洋填满的感觉是他从未体验过的美妙。

岳明辉把头抬起来想要向身上的人索要一个吻的同时，李振洋也正低头寻找他的，他们相互摩擦着唇瓣交换着津液，分开的时候水渍混合着空气又发出长长的“啵”的声响。李振洋凑过去吻掉他眼角残留的生理性泪水，丰满的唇在岳明辉眼角落下一串缠绵的吻，

“疼吗…”李振洋知道岳明辉仍然醉着，连现在操着他的人都不知道是谁，更听不见也不知道他在说什么，可他还是忍不住心疼，他见不得他落泪。抽插开始逐渐顺利起来，岳明辉的内壁炙热而柔软，每一次抽出绞紧了极力挽留，每一次插入也都变得放松却又不失紧致，顶撞也一次比一次用力。岳明辉终于在李振洋最后一次用力顶上敏感点碾磨的时候呜咽着射出来，李振洋本想就这么退出去，可身下的人却将他的阴茎绞地更紧，伸手勾着李振洋的脖子再一次去亲吻他，

“不…不要出…出去…”

滚烫的精液像决堤一般喷涌冲刷着肉壁，岳明辉高潮中痉挛着又射了一些，就昏沉的快要睡去。


End file.
